


Weight(Sterek)

by Halevetica



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Jealous Derek, M/M, Stiles is oblivious, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica





	Weight(Sterek)

The weight of hunting wasn't something Stiles ever got used to. Sure, he got used to the late nights of research, the arguments between Derek and Scott, the dead bodies even, but never the weight of what would happen if they messed up. If he messed up. Research was his thing. The wolves were the front line people. Stiles was the tiny man behind the glass know one ever thanked. Not that Stiles did this for the thanks, but if there is ever something that goes wrong, the first person everyone looks to is Stiles. That weight. And right now, that weight is even heavier because Derek's life is literally at stake. One misstep and Derek could die.

Stiles hadn't been keen on the plan to begin with and especially not when Derek offered to be the bait. This was beyond bait and Derek wouldn't just get hurt, he would certainly die. This rogue nymph was not a cute fairy tale you read about it kids books. This thing was malicious and destructive. He had already killed three wolves from a local pack that they were working with.

Stiles had been surprised Derek was willing to work with another pack. Having two alphas' opinions and egos was bad enough much less throwing in a third. But this nymph was a serious threat and Derek wouldn't refuse them.

Now, however Stiles was chewing on a pen so harshly his jaw began to ache. His foot tapped with anticipation as he waited for word that something had gone wrong. Derek insisted that Stiles stay in the hotel.

What made it worse was it was just the two of them. Scott was handling a local problem with the pack. Derek insisted he and Stiles help the local pack that reached out. Stiles wouldn't ever say no, especially when Derek asked him, but he was regretting his decision.

When they met the local pack, the alpha, Damian, had been hesitant to trust Stiles. Derek insisted they couldn't do this without him and now here he was running the whole show with the weight of it crushing him slowly.

"You're alpha is a strong one"

Stiles turned to see one of Daman's beta's offering a cup of tea.

"I'm okay, thank you," Stiles rejected the cup. He was sure if he attempted to put anything in his stomach, he'd hurl.

"You shouldn't waste your time on him," Another voice said walking into the room.

Stiles looked up to see Nathaniel, Damian's right hand beta.

"What do you mean?" Stiles frowned looking up at the man. He resembled Derek in some ways. Dark hair, chiseled jaw, well built. His eyes were darker though and yet they were somehow brighter. Like he'd seen less pain than Derek. Which may have been true.

"He takes advantage of you," Nathaniel answered simply taking a seat next to Stiles on the couch.

"He knows my strong points and as an alpha, he uses them," Stiles said with a frown. He never felt like Derek took advantage of him.

"Speaking of strong points, are you sure this is going to work? What if you were wrong about the nymph's hunting patterns?" The other beta, Heather, spoke up then.

Stiles felt the weight press down harder as he reached for his notes.

"Based of these three killings and these tracks we found, his pattern is concise with the flow of the river, and-

"Which makes sense if it's a water nymph, but how do you know it is?" Heather crossed her arms. It wasn't accusing so much as it was worried doubt.

"Well we found these few fragments on two of the bodies, neither of which were near the other, these are algae crusts that are found in algae only grown in rivers. One of the bodies was found near a river bend just north of one of the highest algae contents. The fish in that region aren't algae eaters so the content is higher. The specimen I pulled from that area matches the fragments on the two bodies." Stiles explained as he shifted through his notes.

"You are quite something aren't you," Nathaniel smiled fondly at Stiles.

"I'll be nothing if this doesn't work, what is taking them so long?" Stiles huffed not noticing the flirty smile Nathaniel was giving him.

Stiles grabbed his phone. He didn't like not knowing what was going on. If things went south, Derek and Damian could both end up dead.

Just then the door opened, and Damian and Derek stumbled in, soaked and bloody.

"Oh my god," Stiles let out a breath as he jumped to his feet.

"Damian," Heather rushed to her alpha's side while Nathaniel grabbed towels from the linen closet.

"Derek, are you okay?" Stiles helped the alpha to the couch.

"I'm fine," Derek grumbled, wincing as he took a seat.

"What happened?" Stiles waited anxiously for one of the alphas to explain.

"You were right, Stiles. There were two," Derek sighed, as if admitting that was a hit to his ego.

"I told you, oh god, tell me you got at least one of them," Stiles ran a stressed hand through his hair.

"We got both," Damian gave Stiles a worn but pleased smile.

"You got both?" Stiles couldn't believe his ears.

"But wait, how? You went with the plan only assuming there was one, that plan would not have worked if there were two," Stiles frowned.

"Derek talked me into going with the second plan after we left. He said you had a knack for being right about things like this," Damian answered.

Stiles turned to Derek with murderous eyes, "You told me there was no way to convince him," Stiles growled.

"Stiles," Derek sighed.

"You were gonna do my second plan the whole time," Stiles was appalled, "You knew I'd never let you two go alone and so you lied to me," Stiles was less than thrilled.

"I didn't bring back up on my end, and I wasn't about to risk one of their pack members, they've already lost three." Derek explained.

"You have me," Stiles threw his hands up. His voice was raised to almost a full yell.

"You really think I'd let you go?" Derek looked up at Stiles.

"It was my plan! And I've helped you plenty of times," Stiles continued to throw his arms around in exasperation.

"I wasn't going to take you into their cave, Stiles," Derek sighed. He was clearly tired.

"Their what?" Stiles tone dropped.

Derek, realizing what he just said, let out a sigh before handing over a folded sheet of paper.

Stiles snatched the paper to see the map Stiles had drawn up. On it he'd marked the spot he was almost certain was the nymph's lair.

"You went through my notes?" Stiles was pissed. Stiles rarely got pissed.

"You didn't tell me you knew where they were," Derek countered, his eyes meeting Stiles'.

"Because I wasn't certain. See the giant question mark next to it?" Stiles snapped, holding up the paper.

"You should have told me," Derek responded simply, seeming unfazed by Stiles' irritation.

"Why so you could march in alone and get yourself killed?" Stiles barked. He was used to Derek being reckless, he had a bad habit of doing that, but this was too much.

"I knew the risks," Derek gave a simple shrug.

This made Stiles angry, more so than he already was. "You can't keep doing this shit, Derek. You have a pack that expect you to come home," Stiles' tone was low and threatening.

Derek rolled his eyes, "They have Scott. They're fine."

This did nothing to subdue Stiles' anger.

"You know what? Screw you," Stiles balled up the map and threw it at Derek before grabbing his bag.

"Where are you going?" Derek demanded.

"Out," Stiles snapped reaching for the door.

"Whoa, can't let you do that," Nathaniel stepped in front of Stiles then, "Alpha's orders." He winked before glancing past Stiles and to Damian.

"Before you go, I would like to extend an offer to you," Damian stood carefully and with the assistance of Heather.

"What kind of offer?" Stiles asked cautiously, turning to the alpha.

"A place by side, as one of my pack."

 

Stiles' brows pulled into a frown on his face.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Absolutely not," Derek growled Standing then.

"He can speak for himself," Damian spoke calmly, not looking away from Stiles.

"This isn't kosher," Derek growled making his way closer to the human.

"He's not one of you pack," Damian pointed out, still just as calmly.

"Yes, he is," Derek insisted angrily.

"He does not answer to the call of the moon, so he does not answer to you," Damian finally looked towards Derek.

"You want to turn me?" Stiles frowned.

"Not if that is not your wish. You have remained human through your years of service with the Hale's. I don't see why that would have to change with us," Damian spoke in the politically correct way that made Stiles nervous.

"I don't..." Stiles shifted anxiously, "I already have a pack," he glanced at Derek nervously.

"I understand, however I would like to extent the offer for three days. Give me your answer then." Damian held out a piece of paper with a phone number.

"I don't understand why you would think I would consider the offer?" Stiles frowned, taking the paper.

"Well you took my number for one," Damian smiled.

Stiles swallowed nervously, being careful to avoid Derek's eyes.

"For another, I would never lie to you," Damian glanced at a seething Derek.

Stiles' bit down on his bottom lip waiting for Derek to say something.

"And lastly, Nathaniel is with us," Damian gestured to the dark haired beta.

Stiles frowned, but before he could question what that had to do with anything, Damian continued.

"You're attracted to him," Damian leaned in closer, "I can smell it on you."

Stiles' cheeks blushed a bright scarlet color.

"Try being stuck in a room with the two of them, I was just glad they didn't start making out in front of me," Heather snorted a laugh.

"I think you should go," Derek growled out harshly.

Stiles knew that Derek was pissed.

Once Damian and his betas had left, Derek started packing his bag in silence.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked afraid of what Derek might say when he did finally speak.

"You were going to catch the bus home before they stopped you, am I right?" Derek asked, not bothering to look up.

"Yes," Stiles shifted slightly.

"I'm taking us home," Derek responded gruffly.

"You shouldn't travel right now, you need to let yourself heal," Stiles sighed.

"I'm not staying here any longer," Derek snapped, finally looking up at Stiles.

"Look, I'm not going to take him up on his offer, I-"

"Would you if it wasn't for Scott?" Derek cut in then.

Stiles blinked, "What?"

"You're only turning him down because you wouldn't leave Scott. If Scott wasn't in the picture would you go?" Derek demanded. He stood tense at the end of the bed.

"No," Stiles shook his head. He didn't understand how Derek could think that.

"You sure? Nathaniel's here," Derek spat the name.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were jealous. So, what is this about?" Stiles pressed.

"Maybe I am jealous, Stiles," Derek snapped slamming his bag on the bed.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "You're not jealous, Derek. Just talk to me," Stiles huffed.

"Maybe I'm jealous that you took Damian's number," Derek took a step towards Stiles. His eyes looked murderous.

"Why? I was just being polite. And Nathanial is the one I..." Stiles trailed off as Derek continued towards him.

"Maybe I'm jealous that you like Nathanial," Derek was now only standing a foot from Stiles.

"Or maybe I'm jealous that every time I try to do right by you, all I end up doing is pushing you into someone else's arms." Derek raised his tone a bit. It reminded Stiles of when he first met Derek all those years ago.

"Into someone else's arms?" Stiles frowned at the alpha.

"When you asked if I would attend the Werewolf alpha convention in L.A. two years ago, I said no, because It would be better for you if you weren't seen with me. You took Isaac instead. You two came back best friends. When an old pack came to visit, I insisted you keep your distance which made you wait and ambush one of them. You started dating him. I told you I didn't want you getting mixed up in emissary affairs and you call Cora to take you, where you met Adam, whom you also dated. Now I insist you stay at the hotel in order to keep you alive and you're being offered a position in another pack with a guy you obviously like, so yeah, I am jealous," Derek was practically shouting.

Stiles' jaw hung open.

"I lied to you because I care about you, and I don't want you getting hurt. I can heal and I'm faster, but I don't ever want to make you feel like you're weak, because you are one of the strongest people I know. I'm reckless because I'm expendable, you're not. Not to me, not to anyone in the pack, and apparently not to Damian's pack either." Derek gestured towards the hotel door.

Stiles wanted to say something, but before he got the chance, Derek's mouth was on his.

Just as quickly as the kiss started, it was over.

"I'm sorry, that was, I shouldn't have done that. I just..." Derek ran a hand through his hair.

"Hey," Stiles spoke gently taking Derek's face in his hands. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to Derek's. Derek relaxed into the kiss. It was an odd feeling, kissing Derek, but it felt right. Like it was always supposed to be like this.

The weight of hunting might not be something Stiles could ever get used to, but this definitely was.


End file.
